Caught: A Fosters Fanfiction
by caitd01
Summary: Jude and Callie have been a package deal since their mothers death. Every single one of her decisions, good or bad, affect him. After kissing Brandon, she doesn't want to ruin Judes chance of getting adopted. Callie decides to run, but will something happen before she does?
1. Chapter 1

Most of my chapters will be longer so don't worry. Review if you think I should continue :D

Chapter 1

Callie:

Today started off as a really great day. Everyone was happy, including Jude and I, which doesn't happen very often. The wedding was today, and we were also told we were going to finally become part of the family! But just like everything else in my life, I messed it all up. Jude and I have been a package deal since our mothers death. Every single one of my decisions, good or bad, affect him. After kissing Brandon, I can't ruin Judes chance of getting adopted.

I wait until I hear Mariana's soft snores from the other side of the room, then slide my feet over the side of the bed. I reach under the bed and my fingertips brush a rough fabric. I slide my blue duffel bag out in front of me. I pick up the bag and walk over to the dresser I share with Mariana. I open the drawer that holds my belongings and start shoving clothes into the bag. I get up and sling the bag over my shoulder. I whisper goodbye to Mariana and head into the hallway. I walk over to Stef and Lena's and Jesus and Jude's rooms and do the same. I finish with Brandon's room but I stand in the doorway staring as I begin to think of how much I will miss all of them. I finally found Jude a soft place to land, and that's all that matters.

Stef:

Ever since Brandon was a baby, I've become a light sleeper. Brandon used to scream at all hours of the night and I guess my brain adjusted. I'm awoken at around 2 a.m. by light footsteps. It's probably one of the kids going to the bathroom. I close my eyes to go back to sleep, then I hear more. I get up from my spot next to Lena and walk quietly to the door. Callie is in the hallway with her duffel bag on her shoulder. Is she running away? Callie creeps down the stairs and I follow slightly far behind her. She walks towards the door and I decide to speak up, "Callie?" I see her jump a little and she turns around. There are tears streaming down her face. "Stef?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I have so many kind reviews, Thank you so much. I have decided to continue this story. If you have any ideas review and I will read them :D

Chapter 2

Callie:

"Callie?" I jump slightly and whip my head around. "Stef?" How the hell did I wake her up? I was being really quiet! Oh, Wait. Cop. "What the heck do you think you are doing Love?" I really don't think right now would be the best time to tell her about Brandon, So I decide to be silent. I look up and I can feel tears sliding down my cheeks. " Are you okay sweets?'' I shake my head and stare at the ground. I really don't know what to do so I sit on the ground and put my head in my hands.

Stef:

Callie sits on the floor and I slowly sit down next to her. " What's going on Callie?" I ask softly. She doesn't say a word, but she leans into my side and starts sobbing into my shirt. My heart breaks into a million pieces because one of my babies is in pain and I don't know how to fix it. I rub small circles into her back and let her cry. 10 painful minutes go by and the sobs turn into small hiccups. " I'm sorry." I lift Callies chin with my finger and look into her eyes. " You don't ever have to be sorry about crying." Callie turns away and looks down " No, not about that." I'm starting to get a very bad feeling about this. " Then what?"

"I.. uh.. kissed...Brandon.. and that's why I had to run." I was not expecting that.

Callie:

Silence is one of my worst enemies. After I told Stef about Brandon she stays silent and It kills me. Finally she breaks the silence. " You kissed Brandon?" She chuckles a little and I can't help but stare at her. " You aren't mad?" Stef stands up and reaches out her hand. I take it and she pulls me up from the ground. " I see the way you guys look at each other. It is against the rules to date foster siblings, but I know how it feel to be told you can't love someone. So I guess you can have a relationship, but not in public until you are eighteen. This means we can't adopt you, be we will adopt Jude." I dive into Stef arms and start crying again. " Thank you so much Stef. This means so much to Jude and I. Stef pulls back slightly and looks at me. " Even though we aren't adopting you, we can foster you until you are eighteen." I nod my head and walk upstairs.

" Where are you going missy?" I turn around."I'm going back to bed." "Oh, Okay, but we have to talk about this tomorrow with Lena."I roll my eyes and start to walk away."Wait, one more thing." I walk back to the top of the stairs."What Stef!"She smiles."Call me mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm at a small lack of ideas so please suggest where this story could go. Otherwise Thank you for all the kind reviews :D

Chapter 3

Callie:

I wake up to someone shaking my arm. "What time is it?" I grumble. " Time for you, Lena, and I to have a talk about last night before all your siblings wake up." I sit up and open my eyes. Stef is standing by my bed, and Lena is in the doorway. I look at my phone. 7:00. I roll my eyes and stand up. I follow Lena and Stef down the stairs and into the kitchen. Breakfast is on the table already. I sit down and start eating the pancakes in front of me. It is really quiet without the sounds of my other siblings shouting over each other. Lena and Stef are in the living room, most likely planning the conversation and I hope they take awhile because for once, I'm enjoying the silence throughout the house. The silence won't stay much longer, because the talking in the living room stops. Stef and Lena come into the kitchen and I know the first question they are going to ask.

Stef:

"So Callie, I already know this, but why did you try to run away?" Callie looks up from her pancakes and mumbles something inaudible. " Callie, you know you aren't in trouble for this, but you have to tell Lena." Callie turns towards Lena. " I kissed Brandon at the wedding and I tried running away because I didn't want to ruin Judes chance of getting adopted." Lena stares at me and I can tell she is confused on why I'm not mad. " And what did I tell you?" Callie smiles. " You told me Brandon and I could have a relationship as long as we kept in private until we were eighteen." Lena's jaw drops. " Why did you tell her that! Foster siblings aren't supposed to date!"

I turn towards Lena. " Lena, I told her it's ok because I know how it feels to be told you can't love someone. Both of our parents didn't like that we were together. But we did it anyways. And look where we are now." Lena smiles. " I get it now. You didn't want them to go through the pain of that. And I don't either. It's fine with me." Callie jumps up from her seat and dives into my arms.

"Thank you moms."

Brandon:

I have the biggest smile on my face and there are tears running down my cheeks. We can finally be together. I have never felt this way about any other girl. Talya was nothing compared to Callie. I hear footsteps running up the stairs and they come towards my room. The door swings open and Callie jumps into my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist and hers are around my neck. We meet in a deep passionate kiss and in that moment I've never been so happy.


End file.
